


Drabble

by urfriendlyneighborhoodpan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romance, theyre just talking really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfriendlyneighborhoodpan/pseuds/urfriendlyneighborhoodpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everyone seeking warmth inside, winter happens to be the slowest time of year for them. But he doesn't really have any complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

It is the thick of winter, and though the wind bites harsh at the skin of his cheeks and nose he can hardly feel the cold at all. The suit presses in snug against him and it does wonders compressing his body heat back into him. He breathes out and it clouds before his mouth and melds into the sky above him, blanketed in white just as thoroughly as the ground is. When he takes a step in any direction, his footprints are smothered before they can even settle. The snow, too, nips callously at his flesh and melts before he can brush it away. It falls just like dandelion seeds would, caught up in the breeze and twirling neatly until they disappears from sight completely.

 “You seem distracted,” she comments from behind him, and he tries not to let his surprise show in the line of his shoulders or the curve of his mouth. She is silent when she moves, a whisper drowned out by the shrieking wind. “A penny for your thoughts?”

Nothing really comes to mind at first. The part of him that is _Adrien_ longs for the warmth of a fireplace, a nice blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. But a larger part, the part that loses itself in the brilliant blue of her eyes and the curious quirk of her lips, wants nothing more than to draw her into him, to bury his cold nose into the spot underneath her jawline and selfishly soak in her warmth.

“Winter suits you well,” he decides to say, watching her smooth brow furrow and her shoulders shake just a slight as air rushes out through her nose sharply.

“As if you’d know,” she replies just as easily, and it is his turn to laugh incredulously.

The days have grown slow, as people take to staying indoors. There is less reason for caution with the streets so empty, less anger to be brought forth and exploited. Their patrols have become somewhat arbitrary. A quick sweep of the city is all they need to pick out what needs to be done, and even this comes few and far between. They have taken to meeting in the early mornings, when all is still and quiet save for the gentle drift of snow in the air, and then in the evening, as the sun begins to set. It dwindles down until he can happily share that he is completely caught up with his schoolwork.

“For once,” he tells her, chipper. “I’m getting enough sleep.”

Despite the concern in her eyes, there is an air of relief between them. They have not known each other terribly long, but this had all gone unspoken. Always, the stress of being unable to keep track of their responsibilities and the neglect they have dealt their own bodies in favor of protecting someone else’s. Only once has he been able to pick out the strain, the paleness of her skin bordering on unhealthy and a new sluggishness to her movements.

He expresses his worry through comforting smiles and a light hand on her arm, working in a sly, “How ‘bout you and I get some dinner?”

She always shoots him down, but more and more she seems to understand what he’s trying to say. And more and more she returns to him on the rooftops looking alert and well rested.

She is less subtle than he, brings a hand down hard on his back when he can’t quite keep up with her and snaps, “Eat something,” or, “Go to bed _right now_!”

Her voice comes less like a caress and more like a bark, yanks him back into reality and reminds him he is still just a boy.

Winter is the easiest season for them. He finds himself waking hours before he needs to, accustomed to the tightly cluttered schedule from months before. Every night he sits on his bed, restless and bone tired at the exact same time, and the first time he decides to turn in early he sleeps for hours on end; there is drool stuck to his face and his hair is ruffled beyond rescue and he feels better than he ever has before. He takes his time now reading over the material from school, and everything comes easier now. He finishes things quicker than ever before, and when he mentions this to her she smiles keenly and tells him she’s just the same.

“I should have mentioned this before,” she says, sliding her foot along the shingles to push a pile of snow over the edge. It lands soundlessly down below, instantly leveling out. “But there’s a bakery here in town not too far away. Their sweets are delicious, and they’ve begun to serve hot beverages as well. You should look into it, it’s very good.”

“Are you asking me on a date, my lady?” he says around a grin, and she only spares him a look.

The cold has made the tip of her nose pink, but there is new color to her skin and a brightness to her eyes and he hopes this will last until spring. What brief instances she has allowed herself to talk about her personal life have become his favorite, more and more of her becomes unveiled to him and it is all he can do not to melt where he stands. She comes from a good family, and she loves her friends dearly. She loves to craft and bake and she has a whole box filled with old sketchbooks she refuses to look at. The same part of him that longs for warmth and fireplaces longs to know more, to fall into the faraway look in her eyes as she rambles on and on—before she catches herself and clears her throat; story time is over, she has said too much for his ears.

“I’m serious,” she says, turning to watch the nighttime lights twinkle into existence. It is almost time for her to go, and already he can feel his body pull in two different directions. To follow after her. To return to his bed for another night’s rest. “You should go there some time. The owners are very good people.”

“Will do,” he promises, and she offers him a smile from over her shoulder.

Whatever they serve at this bakery, it will hardly compare to that.

.x.

             

           


End file.
